


could you be loved

by st_elsewhere



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, older-omega-hotel heir!tom, younger-alpha-army!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tags say it all (also, pr0n) *thumbs up*</p>
            </blockquote>





	could you be loved

**Author's Note:**

> hell-oh. tryna mah writing here. kudos and comments are greatly encouraged and appreciated *tried to wink*
> 
> thank you. enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

this is chris’ first time watching someone sleeps. and apparently people on TV and the protagonists from his mum’s romance fictions don’t _lie_ when they blab about how angelic how peaceful how beautiful my beloved is as i hold him, or her, in my arms, just marveling at the sight of him—because tom is definitely a twelve years older _man_ —breathing in a steady rhythm, and at tom’s slightly parted lips that chris has kissed once on their wedding day, and at the hint of stubble decorating tom’s handsome face, and with the best assistance of his memory; at the telltale of fine line around tom’s forehead and mouth. especially on tom’s mouth. because chris likes it when tom smiles. that dimple.

 

yeah. too overwhelmed by such clarity. like, what is coherency? right.

 

chris stares some more because he can’t bring himself to have the luxury when tom is functioning properly for the rest of the day. he’s never a shy man, but he understands there’s an unspoken agreement right after they begin sharing spaces in their new house—a minimalist style two stories with vast front garden and a swimming pool—he understands that even if he’s the alpha of the house, he’s waiting for his omega to initiate anything since it was tom who needed to be bred. tom, who is already thirty five years old and is way too polite to chris, his younger husband, whenever they’re in a same room together, tom whose laugh sounds like a cartoon character’s _ehe he he he_ and tom with the developed, muscled body unlike the traditionally built omegas.

 

not that chris has seen tom naked or what. but tom’s sleek suits are tailored and molded at the right curves and angles and chris knows beauty when he sees it, thank you very much.

 

chris closes the gap between their bodies on the king-sized bed, still keeping a distance so they’re not touching. tom is lying on his side, his left hand is underneath his pillow, and any sane man would have taken tom’s unoccupied right hand to his because that’s what they’re supposed to do as husbands. but chris just splays his fingers so the tip of his middle grazes the jutting bone of tom’s wrist. and then he matches his breathing to tom’s before he retreats back to the edge of the bed, where he spends three weeks sleeping next to tom. doing nothing. yeah.

 

tom sighs, frowns, and moves to lie on his back. his dark golden curls are gel-free and flattened and chris can smell a whiff of aloe vera. chris gets up or else he’s going to succumb to the urge to stroke tom’s soft hair.

 

“good morning,” tom greets him quietly with a raspy voice. chris puts on his black slippers and throws a smile at tom, who looks as if he’s waiting for chris to do something.

 

chris clears his throat and goes to the adjoined bathroom. he splashes his face with cold water and wipes it off with the hem of his cotton t-shirt. tom is stretching when he’s back to their bedroom, a sliver of pale skin is showing, contrasting against the dark blue silk pajama.

 

chris swallows.

 

“hey, what would you like for breakfast?” tom is smiling and joins chris by the door. “i stocked our kitchen yesterday, so no more canned beans and toast for you.” he smells wonderful, so so so sweet that chris’ mouth is watering, now that he’s functioning properly and is pressing his warm chest to chris’ left arm.

 

“just,” chris looks down to tom’s smiling mouth, to that dimple, and back to tom’s mouth. “surprise me?”

 

tom’s blue eyes are twinkling and then he holds chris’ left hand, squeezes it, and practically skips to the bathroom.

 

oh. okay. that’s. that’s nice. chris can do that.

 

 

✖

 

 

as it turns out, the significant amount of skin to skin contact that tom’s been doing lately is all thanks to his heat. which becomes unpredictable since he’s stopped taking suppressants after the wedding. that, and because chris’ pheromone is affecting his biology.

 

they kiss a lot, cuddle a lot, touch each other a lot, and there’s a time when tom is pliant after chris fingers him loose that tom confesses he’s so grateful chris was willing to take him as his omega, because other alphas got repulsed by my—

 

(chris has stopped tom at that time. he adores the hard planes of tom’s body and he respects tom’s competency as the heir of an international hotel chain, making tom one of the very few rich omegas around—which can be intimidating for interested alphas with sky high ego.

 

chris’ parents own a ranch back home in queensland, australia, and chris himself is just a newly transferred lance corporal in the royal british army. chris’ ego is alright. he agreed to the arranged marriage because he thought sure, why not, he wasn’t seeing anybody anyway.)

 

“please?” and oh well. tom is so cute, politely asking for chris to pounce on him. his dripping arse is up in the air, his spine is taut and damp. chris strips off of his sweatpants, climbs to the bed and positions his hard cock on the slick crack of tom’s arse. he rubs his cockhead against the rim, smearing it with tom’s natural lubrication while tom is muffling his keen noises to the pillows.

 

“let me hear you,” chris surges forward, conveniently trapping his cock in between tom’s arse cheeks. his right hand is holding onto tom’s jaw, his thumb is coaxing tom’s mouth open. he rolls his hips just as his thumb presses against tom’s tongue and then tom moans, pushing back to meet chris’ playful thrusts.

 

“please please,” tom sobs, and chris grins.

 

“i’ll give it to you,” he bends his head to kiss tom’s nape, to the spot where he will have to seal their bond. “i want a son for our first, and then it’s all up to you.”

 

“yes,” tom is still sobbing, “a big, handsome alpha just like you.”

 

chris hums in approval as he teases his cockhead to the opening of tom’s arse. he pushes in an inch, testing the minimum resistance, and tom’s whine is loud and desperate when chris pulls back.

 

“tell me how it feels,” chris moves his hands to grip tom’s trim hips. he pushpushpushes as tom’s whole body shudders and he only stops when his pelvis meets tom’s arse. he rolls his own hips, loosening tom’s hole even more. he stays snugged inside because tom hasn’t uttered a word about their joined bodies.

 

“go on, don’t let me down.” he uses his alpha voice then, cheating just a little bit.

 

“full,” tom chokes, “ngg _hhh_ happy.” his ears are reddened. chris rewards his omega with one, two, three, nope, can’t stop, powerful thrusts until tom’s elbow collapses and tom has his flushed, beautiful face pressed to the pillow and chris doesn’t have any other intention but to breedbreedbreed tom with his seeds, with his children, forever.

 

he mounts tom’s body and sinks his teeth to tom’s nape until the skin breaks and he tastes tangy chopper and _tom_. he transfers his saliva to the wound, a procedure needed to be completed in order to seal their bond. tom is crying, his chest and ribs are heaving painfully with every inhale and chris can feel it, knows that tom is hurting from their bond but that’s how it is. chris can do nothing but to wait for his knot to swell and fill tom.

 

“it hurts—!” tom is struggling to get away from chris’ bite. “oh my god please chris! it hurts!”

 

chris tightens his arms around tom’s torso and concentrates on the fucking. he’s nowhere near close, but tom is in a great pain already. maybe he can force his knot to swell without really feeling it? will he breed tom if it’s like tha—

 

“ah.” tom moans—no, he fucking mewls. _“ah!”_ his body is jerking as if electrocuted and then he’s mewling again after chris’ cockhead hits something deep within him. “ah, ah, _ah, there,_ chris, ther—” chris aims for the same spot again and suddenly tom is coming, untouched, his inner muscles are clenching unclenching and clenching unclenching deliciously chris thinks he’s drowning because he can’t breathe for a moment there.

 

tom slumps to the bed, bringing chris down with him. chris spoons him on their sides, lifting tom’s right foot to his chest, and chris pushes in again while using the back of tom’s right knee as a leverage. he fucks tom and liking the slapslapslap of skin against skin, liking how tom grasps his free hand to play with his neglected nipples because that causes tom’s hole to tighten impossibly like a vice grip around chris’ throbbing cock. chris wants to praise tom for being a good omega but he can’t talk yet, he has to bond tom first.

 

he opens his mouth wider and sinks his teeth deeper to tom’s nape, and tom flinches, but this time chris’ knot is close from expanding. he fucks tom’s prostrate again and again and again and tom is oversensitive by his orgasm and his nipples are, apparently, his erogenous zone and before long, tom is half-hard and leaking more precum. chris’ hips are stuttering. at the sound of tom’s withdrawn moan, chris sees white dots painting his vision when his knot finally expands inside the velvety tunnel; wetting tom even more and locking them as one.

 

they have to take four days off to satisfy tom’s first heat after years of relying on heat suppressants. chris is not complaining.

 

 

✖

 

 

chris tells his feet not to run as he enters the hospital’s lobby. he asks the hospital’s receptionist about tom and is led to the wards by a beta male nurse.

 

“you must be mr. hiddleston’s alpha.” the nurse says teasingly, checking out chris’ uniform. “let me guess, you’re younger than him.”

 

chris tries to school his expression into one that screams like he’s up for a chit chat. he got a phone call from tom’s personal assistant, informing him that tom fainted during a meeting. it’s been thirty minutes. chris makes a noncommittal sound as an answer.

 

“no wonder you didn’t know.” the nurse winks at him and opens a door. “that’s mr. hiddleston, sir. congratulations, by the way!” chris frowns and nods back to the nurse.

 

tom is resting against the reclined hospital bed at the end of the ward, his armani white shirt is open at the throat and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. his jacket is on the visitor’s chair. what’s odd is, tom’s shirt is untucked and he’s staring at a...paper? on his hand.

 

chris runs.

 

tom beams at him and chris takes off his beret before he leans down to kiss tom’s temple.

 

“you smell like gunpowder.” tom pinches chris’ chin and pulls chris to sit by the bed. “and the sun. i’m sorry, were you having fun?”

 

chris rubs soothing circles on tom’s left knee. he’s wearing mustard colored chinos today.

 

“the usual combats and rifles, love. are you alright?” he glances at the paper clutched on tom’s hand. “what’s that?”

 

upon this close, tom is noticeably paler and there are faint dark rings around his eyes. but tom’s broad smile is radiating something different. softer.

 

“so you didn’t notice it, either?” tom looks giddy. “i didn’t because you didn’t. do you know why?”

 

huh.

 

chris raises an eyebrow. “because i’m younger...?”

 

“yes! it’s because you’re my younger alpha and i’m your first omega. you’re not aware of the subtle change from my scent, because you’re inexperienced, you haven’t been exposed that long to omega’s hormone, right, chris, i’m pregnant! look,” tom is giggling his trademarked _ehe he he he_ and chris gapes when the paper in tom’s hand is actually a sonogram photograph. the baby looks like a peanut.

 

maybe he’s looking at it upside down? “h-how long are you?” no seriously  _thebabystilllookslikeapeanut_ but chris is not going to say it out loud. he’s read it somewhere that a pregnant omega can be so easily insulted by the slightest banter.

 

“i’m on my eighth weeks!” tom grabs chris’ left hand and puts it on top of his, only slightly, swelling tummy. “my sudden craving for nutella is the baby’s calling, chris, you know i love strawberry jam more than anything!”

 

chris doesn’t, actually, but but but who cares! they’re going to have a baby!

 

“aren’t you excited?!” tom is still giggling. he seems rather hysterical?

 

“this is a lot to take in, love.” chris’ palm is leaving a smear of dirt on tom’s white shirt. “it’s great that you’re excited. this is definitely a good news.”

 

“of course! i get to send you to buy impossible food at impossible hour everyday,” tom throws his arms around chris’ shoulders, hugging him tightly. “i love you so much! thank you for the baby. i hope it’s a boy like you want!”

 

 

✖

 

 

as a five year old, liam is the striking resemblance of his daddy chris. from their nose to their smile and to their shared love for violent sports, much to tom’s jolly chagrin. he doesn’t really look like tom at all, but he has tom’s father eyebrows.

 

and liam favors tom more than his daddy chris.

 

“you can’t marry your papa, he’s mine!” chris doesn’t bother to conceal the horror from his face and an octave higher roar. they’re having dinner night at a crowded family restaurant and chris has thought liam is the cutest with baby blue shirt and khaki shorts. but then liam starts to share a story about his day in the kindergarten and despite tom and chris’ endless gentle warning that he shouldn’t call his papa ‘tom’, liam always ignores them and calls tom’s name like he owns tom. which is wrong on so many level.

 

“tom said i could marry him if i go to kin-kin-kind—” liam grins sheepishly to ‘tom’ for help, and tom corrects the right pronunciation for him. “right, that, and if i eat veggies! i go to that and i eat my veggies, daddy, that means i’m going to marry tom!”

 

oh well. liam does eat his veggies nowadays. he even brushes his teeth before he goes to bed and tries his best not to spill anything when he’s eating. he never protests about having to wear the kindergarten’s bow tie anymore.

 

 _“what did you do?”_ chris mouths at tom who is receiving a big slice of steak from liam’s dinosaur printed fork. tom’s grimace is almost a rival to liam’s cuteness.

 

“tom, do you like diamonds?” liam asks with a serious tone as he crunches one tiny ice block from his orange juice.

 

“uhhh...” tom scrunches his nose at chris who pouts. “sure, love.”

 

liam actually smirks at chris when tom finishes his sentence. like, see, daddy? tom calls me love already. chris narrows his eyes at his own flesh and blood. he’s kind of feeling betrayed. but liam doesn’t have to know that tom calls him bear of all things, so to chris, tom calling liam ‘love’ means nothing.

 

...

 

right?

 

 

✖

 

 

“liam, love, please stop that. daddy’s tired.” without looking, chris knows that tom has his hands on his hips, shaking his head at the sight of his alpha and their ten year old son wrestling on the fluffy rug in front of the TV.

 

“issokay.” chris’ reply is muffled by liam’s heavy thighs. he reaches out with his left hand to grasp liam’s hood and blinds the kid with it momentarily as he pushes back, trapping and twisting liam’s arms behind his back.

 

“oh my god don’t hurt him!” tom yells and liam takes the opportunity to fake a cry of help. chris releases him and jumps to his feet, swearing to god that he doesn’t put any strength whatsoever, i’m tired, remember?

 

tom glares as he cradles liam’s arms, but there’s no malice on his eyes. in fact, a small smile is blooming on his lips as they keep eye contact. chris is sweating on his now-sergeant uniform. he’s just back from afghanistan after two years being deployed there. he misses liam so much.

 

“liam, you alright mate?” he sits back on the fluffy rug and ruffles liam’s brunette hair. liam punches chris’ chest and tom joins in punching him. “ouch,” chris pouts because he can. he hasn’t been pouting for two years. liam grins at him before throwing himself to chris’ lap.

 

“welcome home, daddy.” liam takes off chris’ beret, sticks out his tongue at chris, and dons it. tom fishes out his cellphone and captures the moment.

 

when he looks up from the screen, not only his eyes are twinkling but they’re also looking a little wet.

 

“c’mere,” chris chuckles and leans to kiss tom’s lips, tuning out liam’s harsh protest. he kisses the tip of liam’s nose next, and liam _blushes_. tom giggles, pinching liam's cheeks to prevent their son from punching chris' chest again. in the end, liam growls and hides his face with both hands.

 

it’s good to be back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ✖ [se to the quel/spin-off, sort of.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1366309)


End file.
